Opera time table W17/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 24.04.2017 - Monday/Montag 00:20 André Campra - Tancrède (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 02:22 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 04:02 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 06:47 Antonio Vivaldi - Tito Manlio (2003) CPO (I) 09:55 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 12:12 George Frideric Handel - Rodelinda (2006) Archiv Produktion (I) 15:20 George Frideric Handel - Partenope (1979) DHM (I) - 1st recording 18:32 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 20:41 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:22 Niccolò Jommelli - Armida abbandonata (1994) Ambroisie (I) - 1st recording 25.04.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:23 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 05:02 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 06:48 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Mitridate re di Ponto (2001) Brilliant (I) 09:48 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) 12:05 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:03 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 19:01 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 21:35 George Frideric Handel - Agrippina (2003) Dynamic (I) 26.04.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:20 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 03:22 Antonio Vivaldi - Arsilda, regina di Ponto (2001) CPO (I) 06:07 Reinhard Keiser - Croesus (1990) Nuova Era (D) 08:22 Reinhard Keiser - Masaniello Furioso (1989) CPO (D) 10:49 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 13:14 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) Error with the playlist: Jean-Baptiste Lully - Le Bourgeois Gentilhomme (2001) Accord (F) Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Hippolyte et Aricie (1996) Erato Records (F) Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:00 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 18:40 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Ascanio in Alba (2002) Brilliant (I) 21:14 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 27.04.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:08 Conradin Kreutzer - Das Nachtlager in Granada (1992) Capriccio (D) 01:47 Carl Loewe - Die drei Wünsche (1996) Capriccio (D) 03:14 Michail Iwanowitsch Glinka - Ivan Susanin (1947) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 05:47 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Rusalka (2008) Profil ® 08:32 Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (1986) CPO (PL) 10:33 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) EMI ® 13:56 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 17:17 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 19:38 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Iolanta (1996) Arte Nova Classics ® 21:06 Ambroise Thomas - La cour de Célimène (2007) Opera Rara (F) 22:42 Ambroise Thomas - Mignon (1977) Sony Classical (F) 28.04.2017 - Friday/Freitag 01:41 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 03:56 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 05:27 Isaac Albéniz - Henry Clifford (2002) Decca (E) 07:46 Jules Massenet - Hérodiade (2001) BMG (F) 10:03 Camille Saint-Saëns - Samson et Dalila (1991) EMI (F) 12:06 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 15:07 Leevi Madetoja - Pohjolaisia (The Ostrobothnians) (1975) Finlandia (FI) 17:08 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 18:56 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 19:55 Bohuslav Martinů - Greek Passion (1981) Supraphon (CS) 21:45 Bohuslav Martinů - Mirandolina (2002) Supraphon (I) 23:29 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 29.04.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 02:17 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 03:47 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 07:28 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 08:25 Aulis Sallinen - Punainen viiva (The Red Line) (1979) Finlandia (FI) 10:21 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 12:26 Mikko Heiniö - Riddaren och draken (The Knight and the Dragon) (2000) BIS (FI) 13:43 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 16:50 Larry Sitsky - The Golem (1993) ABC Classics (E) - 1st recording 19:47 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 22:23 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 30.04.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:18 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 02:04 Benjamin Britten - Owen Wingrave (1970) London Records (E) 03:50 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 05:54 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 07:56 Richard Strauss - Die Liebe der Danae (2000) Telarc (D) 10:33 Richard Strauss - Salome (Original French version) (2007) Dynamic (F) 12:08 Siegfried Wagner - Sonnenflammen (2003) CPO (D) 14:21 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 16:02 Karl Goldmark - Die Königin von Saba (1970) Gala (D) 18:42 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 21:10 Dikran Tchouhadjian - Arshak II (1995) Parseghian Records (AM) - 1st recording 23:20 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 17/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017